Die Birthdayparty bei Sandra
by phoenix27
Summary: endlich...die sage geht weiter....


Die Birthdayparty bei Sandra  
  
Disclaimer: Weder SW noch HP noch HdR gehören mir, selbstausgedachte Charaktere gehören mir (außer Ryder, die gehört Tash und Saskia), Tash, Saskia, Sven und Sandra gehören sich selbst (das sind im Übrigen reale Personen...nur so)  
  
An Sandras Haustür...  
  
Sandra: Hi Leute! *grinst breit und stiert auf die Geschenke* Tash: Hi. Saskia: Hi. Lena: Hi. Sandra: Kommt rein, aber gebt mir zuerst mal die Geschenke. Ma sehn, wieviel ich euch wert  
bin... Saskia: Guck lieber nicht! *reißt noch schnell das Preisschild von ihrem Geschenk ab, ein  
letzter Blick verrät den Preis...99 Cent* Sandra: Ähm Saskia: Öhem...  
  
*betretene stille herrscht*  
  
DingDong- Es klingelt an der Tür  
  
Sandra marschiert hin, öffnet und kriegt nen Schreikrampf.  
  
Saskia: Juhuuuuuuu! Seeeeev!!! Severus Snape: Saaaaaskiaaaa! *rennt hin und umarmt sie...alles läuft unheimlicherweise in  
Zeitlupe ab, Rosenblüten regnen vom Himmel bzw. der Zimmerdecke herab,  
schnulzige Musik dröhnt aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern*  
  
Tash: War ja klar. He Lena, was meinst du, sollte ich versuchen, mir auch einen zu angeln? Lena: Hmm...keine Ahnung*gerade abgelenkt, da sie die interessanten 3D- Bildchen von  
Sandras Mutter fasziniert anstarrt* Tolle 3D-Bildchen...echt. Sandra: He! Die hat meine Mutter gemacht! Lena: Ja, ich sag ja nur, dass die ganz...toll sind. Echt. Sandra: Ja ja *guckt ziemlich beleidigt*! Tash: Lena?? Lena: Hä? Achja...tja, dann geh ma auf Jagd. Die werte Gesellschaft ist gerade eingetroffen.  
*deutet auf sämtliche Leute, die gerade angekommen sind* Tash: Muahahahaha *reibt sich verschwörerisch die Hände und schleicht sich davon*  
  
Yoda: *hängt inzwischen bei Lena rum* Du mir sagen kannst, junge...Schülerin - Lena: He, Moment mal. Ich bin nicht deine Schülerin. Fang ja nich so an... Yoda: Ok, ok. Du weißt warum Macy-Schätzchen mich hat versucht zu vergiften mit  
Zyankali? Lena: Öhm...weil ich geschrieben habe, dass er es tun sollte? Yoda:*runzelt völlig verwirrt die Stirn* Was du eben gesagt hast? Lena:*ein wenig peinlich berührt, da sie ja gerade preisgegeben hat, dass ein Großteil der  
anwesenden Personen in einer von ihr geschaffenen Realität vor sich hindämmert*  
Och, ich hab gar nichts gesagt. Du musst dich verhört haben*räuspert sich*! Yoda: Nun ja...*geht immer noch verwirrt von dannen*  
  
Saskia: He Sev...sag mal...findest du nich auch, dass das ein äußerst interessantes Haus ist? Vor allem die obere Etage? *zwinkert auf eindeutige Weise* Sev: Ähm...ja...hehe... Saskia:*packt sich Sev und verschwindet mit ihm nach oben*  
  
Phoenix Riddle: Hm...was mach ich hier? Bin ich nich eigentlich tot? Hermine: Genauso wie ich...ist auch egal. Hast du die alkfreie Bowle schon probiert? Phoenix R.: Nein...mich gelüstet es eher nach Blut *grinst gefährlich* Sven: *brüllt*Na dann tu dich doch gleich mit Lena zusammen...soweit ich weiß, geht es ihr  
auch öfters so.  
  
Alle drehen sich um  
  
Lena:*knallrot* Gar nich...ab und an vielleicht...manno! Sven: Jaja, kann ja jeder sagen. Ach, übrigens: Ich hab dir jetzt Silikon- BH-Einlagen  
besorgt. Die müssten das Kleid ausfüllen. Lena: *möchte sich am liebsten im Erdboden einbuddeln und nich mehr rauskommen*  
Hä hä...schön Sven. Was hat deine Oma eigentlich für riesige -  
  
Ryder: *brüllt* Hoi Leude! Was geht? Hi Lenchen. Schmeiß ma n Bier rüber!  
  
Alle Gäste starren Ryder völlig perplex an  
  
Ryder: *pflanzt sich auf die nächstbeste Sitzmöglichkeit* Draco: He, runter von meinem Schoß Professor!  
  
Ryder: *nuschelt* Tschuldigung. Mensch, sei ma nich so empfindlich. Draco: Phü!  
  
Ryder:* fängt an entsetzlich schief zu singen* Es gibt kein Bier auf Hawai...lalala  
*sieht sich strahlend um* Und jetzt alle!  
  
Alle sehen sie mehr oder weniger peinlich berührt an  
  
Ryder: He, was ist denn los? Gott, seid ihr langweilig...Wenn keiner von euch singen will,  
dann sag ich nur eins: BIER HER!  
  
Sandra:*bemüht sich, eine zuvorkommende Gastgeberin zu sein* Natürlich...ähm...ich guck  
mal nach!*verschwindet im Keller*  
  
Die Tür wird aufgetreten - Darth Maul und Obi Wan Kenobi rollen ein riesiges Bierfass vor  
sich her und stellen es in einer freien Ecke ab.  
  
Darth Maul: Hidiho! Obi Wan: Ähem...Guten Abend.  
  
Ryder: Biiiiier!!! Her damit! *stürmt zu den beiden Helden des Abends* Sandra:*kehrt wieder* So...leider muss ich dir sagen, dass - *entdeckt das gigantische Fass  
zu ihrer Rechten* WAS IST DAS? Lena: Sieht man das nicht? Sandra: Ja, aber was hat es hier zu suchen?  
  
Ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl deutet auf Lena. Ein Engelschor singt mit Hingabe: "Halleluja......"  
  
Lena:*in Heiligenpose* Seid nüchtern und wachet, denn euer Widersacher, der Teufel, geht umher wie ein brüllender Löwe und sucht, wen er verschlingen kann.  
  
Sandra,Darth Maul, Obi Wan und Ryder: Hä?  
  
Das Licht verschwindet, der Engelschor verpufft.  
  
Lena:*etwas beschämt* Was ist? Noch nie jemanden die Bibel zitieren gehört? Sandra: Aber ich dachte Satan macht sowas nit? Lena: Tja, ab und zu packts mich dann doch... Darth Maul: *verwirrt* Was redet ihr da eigentlich für einen Scheiß? Obi Wan: Haha! Sollte ich je als Jedi versagen, werde ich Pfarrer! Darth Maul: Ähm...ja..ok...trink doch ein Bierchen...  
  
Ryder: Ich will Bier! Lena: *zapft ein Glas Bier* Büdde. Ryder: Yeah!*huscht von dannen*  
  
Tash:*strahlt* He Leute. Ratet mal, wen ich eben getroffen habe...  
  
Lena, Sandra, Darth Maul und Obi Wan zucken mit den Schultern  
  
Tash:*grinst noch breiter* Legolas! Er steht im Flur und wartet auf mich! Sandra: Echt? Darth Maul:*an Lena gewandt* Wie wärs, wenn wir beide uns irgendwohin  
verziehen, wo man unter vier Augen...reden...kann? Lena: Jetzt nicht. Darth Maul: Komm schon... Lena: Nein. Obi Wan: Um was gehts? Wieso willst du kein Gespräch mit ihm führen?*sieht Lena  
fragend an*  
  
Sandra und Tash kichern los  
  
Sandra:*prustend* Reden! Muahahahaha... Tash: Obi Wan, du bist noch ganz schön grün hinter den Ohren...tststs! Obi Wan: Ja, was denn? Ich versteh das jetzt nicht. Was ist am Reden so witzig?  
  
Ryder gesellt sich hinzu.  
  
Ryder: Reden? Wahahahahaha! Is ja geil! Lena: Hoecker, Sie sind raus... Obi Wan: Hä? Kann mir das mal jemand erklären? Ryder: *mustert ihn von oben bis unten* Ok...komm mit und wir reden ein bisschen...  
  
Ryder und der verwirrte Obi Wan marschieren in die obere Etage, Sev und Saskia kommen gerade von derselbigen.  
  
Sev:*ordnet seine Robe*  
  
Saskia: Hachja...*lässt sich auf die Couch nieder* Reden tut gut, nich Sev?  
  
Sämtliche Gäste brechen in hysterisches Gelächter aus  
  
Saskia:*irritiert* Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Sev:*verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht strafend in die Runde*  
  
Niemand gibt Saskia eine Antwort, so entschließt sie sich, ein Bier zu trinken.  
  
Mace: Nein Yoda...mach jetzt keine Szene...zwischen uns wird nie eine Beziehung sein. Yoda:*mit Tränen in den Augen* Aber...aber...du gesagt hast, dass du liebst mich! Jedes mal,  
wenn in Hintern du mich - Mace: Ruhe! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Yoda:*inzwischen heulend* Nicht du mich willst? Egal mir das ist! Einen anderen ich mir  
suche! *stampft wütend und beleidigt zugleich aus der Tür* Mace:*sieht ihm genervt hinterher und nimmt neben dem Fass platz*  
  
Darth Maul hat es mitlerweile geschafft, Lena in den Flur zu bugsieren  
  
Darth Maul: Ist doch schon viel besser...*grinst* Lena: Eigentlich wollte ich mitfeiern. Darth Maul: Kannst du doch...ne halbe Stunde wird doch wohl nicht so schlimm  
sein, oder? Lena: Wahrscheinlich nicht...*überdenkt die Möglichkeiten, die ihr heute Abend noch  
offenstehen* Ich glaube, im Bad ist niemand... Darth Maul: Schön...wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!*schleift Lena ins Bad*  
  
Wieder mitten im Partygetümmel...  
  
Saskia: Sag mal Sev, hast du irgendwo Tash gesehen? Sev:*grummelt unhörbar* Saskia: Aha...hm...ich glaub, ich geh sie mal suchen!*latscht mit angestrengtem Blick durchs  
Zimmer*  
  
Derweil im Flur...  
  
Tash: Legolas...woher hast du eigentlich deine Waffen?*himmelt ihn unmissverständlich an* Legolas:Nun, ich habe sie aus diesem Waffenladen in Kassel, direkt neben diesem seltsamen  
Geschäft, in das ich deine Freundin mit den roten Haaren gehen hab sehen. Tash:*auf einmal ganz Ohr* Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Laden neben dem Flux? Legolas:Doch, den mein ich. Tash:*mit funkelnden Augen*Ja, den kenn ich. Spare im Moment für ein Samuraischwert...  
*tut ganz fachmännisch*  
  
Saskia:Da bist du ja! Hab dich überall gesucht! Tash:*zischelt* Geh...geh mit Gott aber geh!  
  
Ein Schrei ertönt von oben Saskia: Hat sich ganz nach Obi Wan angehört...sollten wir nachsehn?  
  
Legolas: Ach...wenn Ryder ihn gerade bearbeitet, könnte das für uns lebensgefährlich sein! Saskia: Stimmt auch wieder.  
  
Obere Etage, Sandras Zimmer  
  
Obi Wan:*verzieht das Gesicht unter starken Schmerzen, da Ryder recht unsanft mit seinem  
kleinen Padawan umgegangen ist* Oh mein Gott! Ryder:*sieht nach* Was hast du denn? Ist doch noch alles dran. Obi Wan: Geh weg! Verdammt... Ryder:Hm...hätte nie gedacht, dass die Dinger so empfindlich sind...Im Querschnitt sehen die  
so unkompliziert aus.*geht, nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hat, hinunter*  
  
2 Stunden später...  
  
Sandras Mutter verteilt selbstgemachte Gebäckstückchen und kommt am Badezimmer vorbei...Eindeutige Laute dringen nach außen...  
  
Sandras Mutter: Ähm, alles in Ordnung da drin? Lena: Ooh...jaaa! Sandras Mutter: Soll ich nicht rein kommen und dich verarzten? Keine Antwort, nur ein lautes Stöhnen... Sandras Mutter: Oh mein Gott...hört sich an, als ob du dich ernsthaft verletzt hättest! Ich  
komme!!  
  
Sie nimmt Anlauf, verharrt kurz und streckt die Hand zum Trekkie-Gruß aus, läuft dann wie eine Wahnsinnige los und durchbricht die (leider nicht ganz massive) Tür...  
  
Lena:*kreischt* Darth Maul:*hält sich eine Topfplanze vor seine ~private parts~* Sandras Mutter: *keucht*Ach du heiliger Spock! Lena:*hat sich wieder gefasst* Könnten Sie vielleicht wieder verschwinden? Husch  
husch! Sandras Mutter: Phü! *brüllt so laut sie kann* Saaaaaaaaaaaaandraaaaaa! Deine Freundin  
Lena treibt schweinische Dinge in unserem Bad! Tu was!!!  
  
Darth Maul und Lena haben sich zwischenzeitlich angezogen und stürmen an dem Vulkaniergroupie vorbei und mischen sich unters Partyvolk...  
  
Saskia hat währenddessen begonnen, noch mehr Alkohol herbeizuschaffen und natürlich zu trinken...sämtliche Partygäste sind betrunken und liegen kichernd oder schlafend am Boden.  
  
Lena:Saskia...was hast du getan? Saskia: Isch? Hab gar nischts getan -hicks-siehste doch!*deutet schwankend auf eine unbe-  
unbestimmte Stelle im Raum* Darth Maul:Interssant...Hätte nie gedacht, dass man in einen Kampfgnom soviel Alk hinein-  
bekommt! Lena: Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, was man machen kann *greift sich eine Flasche Vodka*  
Cheers! Beide betrinken sich und suchen sich irgendwann ein Plätzchen zum Schlafen  
  
Aus dem Dunkeln tönte ein leises genervtes: Eh! Nicht drauftreten! 


End file.
